Ivan Munroe
Background Ivan Munroe was part of an Imperial experiment until inadvertently freed by Garrett G. Granth. As an adolescent he was placed on the planet Tau Ceti V, a matriarchal society based around art and beauty. He spent years there until, once again, he bumped into Garrett, who proceeded to completely alter his life once more, introducing him to cigars, alcohol and adventuring. It was then that Munroe discovered he owed his life to Garrett and so enacted a sort of diet-Life Debt. Since then he's stuck close by to Garrett while trying to run his own mercenary business on the side. Project Good Tailor This Republic (and later Imperial) Black Ops project involved the dissection of alien DNA and genetic structure in order to isolate the more desirable aspects of each species. The second part of the project took the form of breeding humans with these aspects, yet another attempt to make a super-soldier for the rapidly evolving galactic battlefields. Munroe was rescued before the treatment was entirely complete and spared the joys of Imperial indoctrination. Abilities Imperial experimentation left him with several above-human abilities. The Imperials tried to give him watered down characteristics of some of their most hated aliens species. Limited versions of Wookiee strength, some Trandoshan regeneration and some Falleen pheromones, amongst other things. He has a top class mind for combat. His brain can calculate weapon ranges, trajectories and other factors in a split second. He is also 'pre-programmed' to recognise weak spots in most of the common species of the Galaxy, and so knows just where to strike when he's bereft of weapons. Equipment Munroe prefers old fashioned slug throwers to blasters. His primary weapon is a revolver-like grenade launcher. He stocks ammunition for every occasion, and is never without a decent, explosive plan. His secondary weapons include two sawn off shotguns strapped to his legs, two explosive fletchette sub-machineguns and a bandoleer full of Repulsor Throwing Razors. His belt buckle displays his iconic symbol - Tiny Hippo. The AI Venia lives in his glasses. The frames utilise a 'Universal Connector' by which to upload Venia into various computer systems and datacores. Ships Munroe's mercenary group - known as Meek-Be-Nots - operate from a heavily modified Xiytiar-class transport called the Goddess' Gambit. The ship has been modified with six tiny 'launch-tubes', where the Meek-Be-Nots formidable force of jet-troopers can launch from in an instant. Long-range strike capability is provided by four equally modified Cloakshape Fighters. The hangar-bays contain six Republic Defenders, which Munroe swears he received as a 'gift' - especially for tax purposes, one of which is his personal ship. These have been converted into the far more deadly Meek-Be-Not Offenders. The Meek-Be-Nots also own two modified Skipray Blastboats. One of the main modifications placed on both ships is an 'Ion Engine Afterburner' (IEA). Stolen from TIE Fighters and used in short, sharp bursts, these Skiprays are rugged and perfect for raiding enemy supply lines. Munroe 'borrowed' this idea from Litan Adats, an old friend and confidant. Character Munroe is happily narcissistic, charismatic and care-free on the outside. He's somewhat of a ladies man, but given his upbringing and his religious beliefs he treats each of the women in his life with an almost worship-sense of respect for the most part, which is one of his weaknesses. His ladies man image is furthered by the fact his pheromones work strongest on women, making him even more attractive than he already is. However, Tau Ceti was a matriarchal society akin to Hapes, therefore to the Imperial world he's something of a femme fatale in a man's body. Being weened off the Imperial drugs and controlled him has left him with a large oral fixation, which he fills with cigars, lolipops or anything else he can get his hands on. Although he's somewhat of a scoundrel, Munroe is a good friend and a better wingman. Religion Munroe is the ca'san of Celine - the Goddess of Love and Beauty of Ceti mythology. ca'san, roughly translated, means courtesan, or rather 'beautiful servant'. He can find his Goddess through meditation and seek guidance. He believes he receives his power and skill through his faith, and - even in the face of science - dedicated to his belief. Celine is guiding him to assist Garrett and Morgana in their quest against GAIT. He happily follows.